


into the sunset

by paeroxysm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Rated T for language, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paeroxysm/pseuds/paeroxysm
Summary: Iwaizumi was ready to commit arson. He was ready to set the goddamn apartment on fire and leave his so-called “best friend” to burn in it.He shoved his bedroom door open, taking satisfaction in the bang that resounded as it slammed against the wall. Navigating through the dark living room with bleary eyes, he stopped in front of the couch, where a drowsy Oikawa sat wrapped in blankets.“What the fuck are you doing awake? It’s一” Iwaizumi grabbed the decorative tabletop clock, and realizing that it was too late at night to decipher analog time, glanced at the microwave instead. “4:30 A.M.!”“Iwa-chan, stop yelling,” Oikawa whispered, setting down the video game controller he was holding and reaching up to rub his eyes. Iwaizumi already knew that he’d have to listen to his roommate’s wailing about eye bags in the morning. “I was just一” he paused to yawn, “Playing my new game.”一In which Oikawa, a video game fanatic, and Iwaizumi, his unwilling best friend, are caught in the crossfire between two rivals and get themselves sucked into a game world. As they attempt to find their way back home, Oikawa and Iwaizumi must learn to fend for themselves in an unfamiliar world and work out their feelings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	into the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my piece for hqbb 2020! it was really fun to write and i enjoyed collaborating with [@RedLinxee](https://twitter.com/redlinxee?s=21) on it! their illustration for this event can be found [here](https://twitter.com/RedLinxee/status/1371187776356499461?s=20). enjoy!! :))

He rapped on the door thrice before pushing it open and entering the spacious office. He glanced around the room, which never ceased to amaze him with its endless bookshelves and numerous volumes. Behind the mahogany desk in the center sat a leather chair, turned away from the entrance of the room as its occupant admired the skyline.

He cleared his throat before speaking, willing his voice not to crack. “Daishou-sama? I have the report you requested.” 

The other man in the room finally spun around. His dark hair was artfully swept to the side and his snake-like eyes matched the practiced smile on his face. “Welcome, Takachiho. What did you find?”

Takachiho carefully opened the file in his hands before handing it to his boss. “Kodzuken will be releasing his game tomorrow. There are currently over 10,000 pre-orders, and that is excluding those who plan to buy it in person. Nekoma stocks have increased significantly in the past two weeks since the release of ‘Sunset Genesis’ was announced.”

Daishou took the report from his secretary and skimmed through it. “Nekoma sure seems to think highly of themselves now that they have a genius game designer on their hands,” he muttered.

“Uh, sir?” Takachiho interrupted, gulping nervously. “I also discovered that Kuroo Tetsurou, a current intern at Nekoma, has been offered a permanent position and promotion due to his association with Kenma.” 

Daishou’s polite, professional façade cracked and a look of disgust washed over his face at the mention of Kuroo, one of his rivals since the beginning of high school. Now, with both of them in their last year of university, they were trying to make names for themselves in the video game industry. The unspoken competition between them was perhaps even more touchy than that of Nohebi Entertainment and Nekoma Game Studios.

Daishou slammed the file down on his table, the smacking of his palm echoing through the room. After taking a deep breath, he looked at Takachiho, a smile plastered onto his face once again. 

Despite his courteous expression, Takachiho could detect the subtle differences in Daishou’s composure, a skill that came with knowing the man for several years. Now, his boss was less guarded, sinister nature shining through and foreshadowing his next words. “Do you have what I asked you to retrieve?”

“It was rather difficult for me to contact the supplier, but she was able to complete the job.” Takachiho reached into his coat's breast pocket and extracted an amulet. In the center was a green gemstone, wisps of gold dancing through the stone. 

“Yes, yes,” Daishou responded as his secretary moved closer to reveal the amulet sitting in his palm. “The Yamaka clan is hard to get hold of, but they are very talented.”

“Forgive me if this is out of place, but do you believe this will actually work? Sorcery, well 一 it seems rather absurd.”

The other man responded with a chuckle, taking the object from Takachiho and holding it up. Sunlight flooded through the glass windows and the amulet glinted. “My family has worked with the Yamaka’s for generations now, and they have never failed us. Some may say magic doesn’t exist, yet their abilities prove otherwise.”

“Of course, Daishou-sama. I apologize for ever doubting your judgment,” the secretary responded, bowing embarrassedly.

“Straighten up, Takachiho,” Daishou spoke, the stern nature of his voice sending chills down the other’s spine. “Tonight, we must execute our plan, and there is no time to fret. Nekoma 一 and that bastard Kuroo 一 will most certainly pay.” 

一 ⚔ 一

Iwaizumi gave the curry another stir before bringing the ladle up to his lips for a taste. He concluded that the spices and seasoning were fine, though it did burn his tongue a little.

Setting the cooking utensil down on the slab, Iwaizumi paused to fan himself as sweat ran in rivulets down his neck. The whirring of the exhaust fan filled the kitchen, overpowering the K-pop music playing in the background. Even though he’d never admit it to Oikawa, the playlist wasn’t half bad.

Deciding that the curry was pretty much done, Iwaizumi adjusted his apron and set a trivet down, preparing for the perilous journey from the stove to the dining table. Gripping the pot handle with a towel, he started walking and一

“IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!” came a familiar, obnoxious voice, followed by loud clambering in the distance.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi cursed as he fumbled with the pot. After regaining his grip, he let out a shudder, imagining the disaster that would’ve ensued if he’d dropped the curry.

“Oi, Shittykawa,” he grit out between his teeth after finally setting their dinner down. “You’re so obnoxious. Why the hell do I put up with you?”

Oikawa finally came into view, his hair mussed and his volleyball jacket slipping off his shoulder. A red flush rose from his neck and settled in his cheeks, presumably from hours of afterschool practice.

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” his roommate responded, looking up from the floor where he was removing his socks to pout. Iwaizumi felt his lips twitch upward but leveled a glare at Oikawa.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re in such a hurry?” Iwaizumi huffed, hand on his hip as he watched Oikawa slip off his jacket. He could tell his best friend was planning on tossing it on the couch haphazardly but after a quick scowl, he hung it up in the coat closet.

“Iwa-chan, do you ever listen to me?” Oikawa complained as he sniffed the air, catching the aroma of the freshly cooked curry. “Oooh, is that curry? What a great best friend I have, making dinner just for me.”

Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. “You _still_ haven’t answered my question. And no way in hell am I letting you near the food until you shower. You smell disgusting.”

Oikawa let out a scandalized gasp before yielding and walking towards his bedroom. “I told you earlier, Iwa-chan. The great Kodzuken is releasing his new game tonight: ‘Sunset Genesis.’”

Iwaizumi racked his brain for all of the things Oikawa had been blabbering about in the last few weeks before recalling that some fantasy RPG was coming out. Iwaizumi wasn’t uncultured 一 he’d played video games before. He just never understood all the stupid lingo or developed the same obsession Oikawa did over it.

“Anyway, I’m heading down to the local game store so I can buy the game right when it comes out at midnight!” Oikawa sang as he began stripping to hop into the shower. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. As long as you eat dinner before you leave, I don’t care what you do.”

“Aww, Iwa-chan’s such a softie. How sweet~” he cooed, popping his head out from behind the door.

Iwaizumi grabbed the first object he could get his hands on, which just so happened to be the half-used bell pepper sitting on the cutting board, and hurled it straight at Oikawa, chuckling at the ensuing yelp as his roommate dodged it.

Oikawa walked out from his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and offending bell pepper in hand. He returned the vegetable to the kitchen and stuck his tongue out childishly at Iwaizumi, to which the other man responded with a pleased grin.

When the shower was _finally_ running and Oikawa’s muffled singing could be heard, Iwaizumi flopped down on the couch and let out an exasperated sigh. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

一 ⚔ 一

Humming a vaguely familiar tune, Oikawa walked with a skip in his step. His keys jangled in his pocket as he rounded the corner and the local game store came into sight.

It was rather peaceful to be out this time of night, with only the occasional whizzing of a car and chirping of crickets. While Oikawa thrived in the spotlight, he sometimes preferred the quiet of the night which let him escape from the endless thoughts that hounded him during the day. 

Tonight was a special case, however — the streets were filled with a sizable amount of chattering people. With the release of ‘Sunset Genesis’ scheduled for midnight, video game enthusiasts were gathering at their local stores, hoping to grab a copy before they ran out. 

Though Oikawa had little knowledge of video games, he found them fascinating. He was drawn to the intricate worlds and the endless possibilities for gameplay.

The first game Oikawa had purchased was in his second year of university. It was a strategy game designed by rising designer Kodzuken. Playing it had been a great destresser from the stacks of homework assignments and hours of volleyball practice he had, even if Iwaizumi had to (on several occasions) drag him away from the game.

Oikawa came to a stop when he reached his destination, falling in line behind the restless crowd. Glancing at his watch, he calculated that there were 11 minutes left until the store would open. He double-checked his pockets for his wallet before scrolling through his phone in an attempt to keep him from bouncing on his feet.

Before he knew it, there were only mere minutes left to midnight. When the store owner stepped out, Oikawa gulped in anticipation, unable to push away the churning of his stomach. 

At the tick of the clock, the doors swung open and the crowd flooded in, nearly trampling the store’s employees. Oikawa found himself pushed in with them, unable to find his footing. As a gap opened up ahead of him, he lost control of his balance and tumbled to the floor.

Oikawa barely had time to heave out a sigh before someone collapsed on top of them, their body pressing him against the floor as people continued to enter the store haphazardly.

“Ow,” he mumbled as the person who had fallen with him stood up, relieved at the weight taken off from his body. The stranger grasped Oikawa’s shoulder as the person steadied themselves before offering a hand to him.

“I sincerely apologize,” the stranger spoke in a monotonous voice. “I didn’t expect the crowd to be so rowdy.”

Oikawa chuckled as he dusted his palms, ignoring the sting from his fall. “Yeah, everyone’s pumped about Kodzuken’s game. As are you, I assume.”

The stranger looked up for the first time in their conversation, their face that had been hidden underneath a cap finally visible. Something about the man’s lips, drawn in a thin line, and distant eyes were oddly familiar and made Oikawa’s pulse speed up.

Taken aback at this feeling of déjà vu, Oikawa interrupted the other’s response. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

The man blinked owlishly, surprised by Oikawa’s sudden question. “I don’t believe so,” he replied as he bent down to pick up the bag he had seemingly dropped. As he did, the folds of his blazer parted and Oikawa saw a warm glow emanate from his clothes.

“Your chest is... glowing.” The words rolled off Oikawa’s tongue and by the time he slapped his hand over his mouth, it was too late.

The stranger straightened up and cleared his throat, the annoyance on his face evident. “Yes, it’s a necklace. A family heirloom.” He then quickly rearranged his clothes so the glow was no longer visible. “Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going. Take care.”

“Yeah, you too,” Oikawa echoed. He stared after the man for a few seconds, mouth hanging open at the strange encounter. Shaking himself out of confusion, he headed into the store to make the purchase he had come for.

Oikawa reached the stand of ‘Sunset Genesis’ discs when there were just a few copies left. Grabbing one of the last ones, he sighed in relief, thankful that he’d made it in time. 

He joined the long queue to pay for the game and though it was nearly an hour later when he was on his way home, excited to play, the warmth on his shoulder where the man had grabbed him still lingered. 

一 ⚔ 一

Iwaizumi was ready to commit arson. He was ready to set the goddamn apartment on fire and leave his so-called “best friend” to _burn_ in it.

He shoved his bedroom door open, taking satisfaction in the loud bang that resounded as it slammed against the wall. Navigating through the dark living room with bleary eyes, he stopped in front of the couch, where a drowsy Oikawa sat wrapped in blankets.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing awake? It’s一” Iwaizumi grabbed the decorative tabletop clock, and realizing that it was too late at night to decipher analog time, glanced at the microwave instead. “4:30 A.M.!”

“Iwa-chan, stop yelling,” Oikawa whispered, setting down the video game controller he was holding and reaching up to rub his eyes. Iwaizumi already knew that he’d have to listen to his roommate’s wailing about eye bags in the morning. “I was just一” he paused to yawn, “Playing my new game.”

“Until 4:30?? Did you forget that you have a class at 9??” Iwaizumi growled, glaring at the TV which was still playing video game music. 

“I didn’t _forget_ ,” Oikawa protested, managing his signature pout even at ungodly hours in the morning. “I just lost track of time. I wanted to set things up so we could play tomorrow. I even made an avatar for you.”

“Ugh,” Iwaizumi scoffed, doing his best to ignore the puppy eyes Oikawa made. “Whatever. You’re going to bed now.”

Too tired to put up a fight, Oikawa nodded, yawning. Iwaizumi grabbed his best friend by the wrist and headed towards their rooms, feeling Oikawa drag his feet behind him. 

He watched as Oikawa climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up over him, instinctively curling up in a ball to conserve heat. Just as Iwaizumi began to leave, Oikawa mumbled his name. “Iwa-chan...” 

With a slight frown on his face, Iwaizumi turned around to look at his roommate. “What,” he deadpanned, too tired to give a proper reply. Oikawa didn’t say anything in response but merely beckoned with his hands.

 _Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi to sleep next to him._ “Not happening,” Iwaizumi responded firmly. He most definitely was not ready to share a bed with his clingy best friend 一 the last time Iwaizumi had agreed, he’d ended up on the floor.

Oikawa let out a long whine at the rejection but didn’t persist, turning on his other side and pulling the blankets tighter around himself. Iwaizumi sighed and shut the door quietly. “Goodnight, Tooru.”

一 ⚔ 一

Iwaizumi stirred, groaning at the stiffness of his muscles. Letting out a yawn, he slowly cracked an eye open and soaked in his surroundings. 

What he was  _ not _ expecting was the puff of hot air on the back of his neck and the arms wrapped around his torso, hands slowly traveling further down and一 Shooting up, he stared at the unconscious body lying next to him.

Iwaizumi looked down at himself and noticed that while he was shirtless, he was (thankfully) not naked. Exhaling in relief, he turned his attention back at the person next to him, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

Cautiously, he reached over and tugged the sheets down to reveal his mystery partner. Disheveled brown hair, sticking up in every which way, came into sight along with the lithe body he had seen many times in his life, whether it be in the locker room or prancing around the apartment一

Stopping his train of thoughts, Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa’s snoring figure before shaking him mercilessly. “Hey Shittykawa, wake up.”

Oikawa merely rolled over in bed and curled in on himself, feeling cold with the sheets no longer covering him. “Just five more minutes, babe...” he murmured.

Iwaizumi’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “Wha一 babe? I’m not one of your fangirls, Shittykawa!” He exclaimed, grabbing the pillow he had been lying on to whack his best friend.

_ That _ seemed to wake Oikawa up. The sleeping man took the pillow Iwaizumi had just thrown and smacked him back, sitting up in the process. As the sheets gathered around his waist, Oikawa seemed to notice the naked state of his top half and instinctively covered himself up.

“Iwa-chan, why are we naked?” he questioned before turning around to narrow his eyes accusingly. “Don’t tell you took advantage of me! I don’t blame you, I am rather dazzl一”

Iwaizumi knocked his knuckles on the back of Oikawa’s head and, ignoring the yelp that ensued, got up. “How the hell did we end up in the same bed anyways?

Oikawa quieted down at that question and surveyed the room around them. “This... isn’t our apartment.”

The other looked surprised at that statement but, after taking a look around, came to the same conclusion. Iwaizumi walked to the dresser in the corner of the room and picked up the neatly folded clothes on top, puzzled by the note with his name stuck to them.

Shrugging, he pulled the shirt onto him and got dressed, ignoring Oikawa’s eyes boring into the back of his head. When he was finished, a sudden creaking sound filled the room.

“What the一” He was interrupted by the ominous creaking, which had started again. Iwaizumi watched in shock as the clothes he’d just put on started transforming, fabric molding to resemble something akin to armor.

Now fully decked head to toe in a rather heavy metal suit, Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, who returned the look with one of his own. “Am I hallucinating? Or did you see that too?”

Oikawa climbed out of bed, stretching like a cat. Iwaizumi found himself admiring the pale expanse of skin and toned muscles before he forced himself to look away.

Walking over to his friend, Oikawa stood in front of him and met Iwaizumi with a serious gaze before reaching out to touch his chest. Running his hand over the armor and giving it a pat, he spoke, “Feels real enough.”

He gave a cheeky little grin before strutting past a confused Iwaizumi to pick up the second set of clean clothes and put them on.

Just like Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s clothes started changing shape once he put them on. Iwaizumi watched in awe as they changed into what appeared to be a black and red robe, paired with a similarly colored cape.

“Whoa...” Oikawa whispered, glancing down at his new outfit. Iwaizumi, however, was paying attention to something else.

Without his approval, Iwaizumi’s hand ran its fingers through Oikawa’s hair. The former’s eyes widened at what he had just done, but the other responded with a hum, almost like a cat being pet.

“You have horns,” Iwaizumi spoke, tracing his fingers along the gold horns that had sprouted from Oikawa’s head. After circling around each horn once, Iwaizumi dropped his hand.

“This must be a dream,” Oikawa whispered with an exhale as he walked to the other end of the room.

Before Iwaizumi could respond, the other had opened the door and ventured into the hallway. Eager to explore the new environment, Oikawa glanced around before grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm and dragging him out. “Come on, Iwa-chan. We should take a look around!”

After some wandering, the two found themselves at a staircase which led into a lobby. Oikawa ran down, dragging a hesitant Iwaizumi with him. 

The area seemed to be unoccupied, except for the person leaning on the counter. Their blue skin and webbed hands caught Iwaizumi’s attention, though they didn’t seem to be out of place. “Good afternoon, gentlemen. Surprised you’re still hanging around.”

Numerous questions rose up in Iwaizumi’s throat but before he could speak, Oikawa had responded for him. “Yes, yes. We’ll be leaving now. See you later!”

And with that, the brunet shoved open the doors to the building and stepped outside. As the two of them exited what they could now tell was a tavern, they were met by a throng of bustling people, chatting among themselves. 

The sheer diversity of the people walking by was astounding. They were of various sizes and shapes, some with claws in place of fingers and others wielding spears.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s observation of the world around them was cut short by a loud horn that sounded in the distance. Suddenly, it was pin-drop silent as everyone around them gazed at the sky.

Following suit, Iwaizumi looked up too, captivated by the warm colors that streaked across the sky. The cries of birds as they flapped through the air echoed through the silence.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa spoke, still looking at the breathtaking view. “I think... I think we’re in ‘Sunset Genesis.’”


End file.
